we will survive
by alleycat145
Summary: what will happen when the akatsuki kidnapp kane and her friends and throw them into narutos world?will they ever get home or will they have to train to be shinobi to survive?will kanes past finaly be uncovered?will kane,aki stick together? sux at sums V.V


haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii this is my first naruto fanfic ^^ i hope its good

* * *

my name is Kane I'm going into the 9Th grade and im 14 years old.i have blond hairwitha scene hairstyle my hair is mid back length , my eyes change colour all the time i am 5'9 and have an athletic a black belt in teakwondo and one of the fastest cross-country runner in my regain so far. I'm a giant anime fan,hell i coundtlive with out it.o am also i very very hyper person ^^'

annoying beeping sound woke me up BEEP BEEP BEEP cant find the off button BEEP BEEP BEEP the beeping sound got faster and louder BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP thats it BE-smash- i hate alarm clocks. i dragged my self out of bed and headed for the shower after the shower i got dressed and headed down stairs.

"KANE I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU HERE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP"my brother yelled from his car.i have two older brother 1 name will hes 17 and got his drivers hes the one who's yelling the other one is 25 he's in Iraq at the moment fighting my parents were murdered when i was 8.  
i grabed a poptart and my backpack and jumped into my brothers car we didnt speak at all when we arrived at school he parked the car.  
"no fights please Kane its the principleis about to suspend you if you fight with anyone again. i don't care if they annoy the hell out of you or make fun of you just ignore them" will said

"she hit me first for talking to you she thought i was 'steeling you'"i snorted and booked it towards aki,shes been my best friend sense kinder garden when i dumped the paint on that bastards head for making fun of also 14 akishe has brownish blond hair withthe same scene hairstyle as me her eyes change colour she 5'6 and she also is a black belt in teakwondo and shes also very fast shes like me expet she draws anime and dosnt realy watch the shows she is also very very hyper my brother always jokes saying that me and her are twins

"AKI!"i yell as a glomp her "KANE!"she hugz back we havnt seen anyone in 3 days

"KANE AKI!"we look over to see our best-friend Arc running towards has red spiky scene hair is 5'12 (makes me fell short V.V)and has the same interest as me and glomped us me and aki brusted out bell rung and we went our different ways to class.

my first class was math with sir-stinky (nickname for one of my rl teachers because he stinks like a dead person after he ate 13782 pounds of garlic and onions x.x)i chewed my pencil staring out of the window daydreaming as he explained how pie works ans was doing examples on the Bord.

"...Kane what would the answer be?"he asked with a I-KNOW-YOU-WEREN'T-PAYING-attention-SO-YOU'LL-GET-detention-IF-YOU-GET-IT-WRONG smirk on his face. i glared at him bordly my pocket vibrated i checked my phone.'answer:123.8(2)'

"123.8(2) "i answered after i faked the whitebordand smirked at sirstinkys face i knew i got it right 'IN YO FACE B*ITCH' i mentaly yelled at him and went into daydream mode again by launch time i was starved i entered the launch room and headed towards our table aki and arc where already there i stoped there was this bad aura in the air and then i just ran to the table.  
"ello ello"i said "ello"aki repleid "yo"arc said in follow of aki i sat down and we started talking someone but then the air started going up wards i look up and there was a black hole my eyes go wide in fear teachers and secreaty gards getting everyone away from the black hole i aki let out a scream arc grabed on to her arm as something came through the black hole i automaticly reconiezed the and kakuzu.  
"is that?"arc begane to walk to words them i grabed his sholder and pulled him and aki behind me. hiden had an amused annoyed look on his face when i did this.  
"WHATS GOING ON?"damaned one of the teachers on gard "we've come for 3 people b*tch amd we an'tleaving with out them"hiden stated"WITCH ONE OF YOU BRATZ GO BY THE NAME OF KANE?"he damaned "depends who asking"i snarled making sure my friends were behind head snaped my way "so your the b*tch that leader wants"he looked over me"i wounder why he'd want a dumb weak blond b*tch"he said my eye twiched "i wounder why he'd want an old phycopthic immortal ugly d**ch bag on his team"i woundered out loud causen him to loose his temper.  
"WHAT YOU SAY B*TCH"he snaped. i glard at him bordly. i might look calm but on the inside im scared out of my mind.i grabedmy pocket knife in my sweater withmy left hand my sweater this is one of my many reasons i never leave with out it.  
"i dont like ur attitude b*tch"he said walking towards me i stood my ground even tho my mind was screaming to face remand blank he was less then a foot away.i clutched my knife even more slugged him with my right reflexes a gun was fired at hiden but he laughed like a phyco path"that hurt"he gasped between laughs.  
"KANE!"i heard will strings wrapedaround me i started slashing them with my knife untellthe strings strangled my left hand making me drop the knife i gave a death glare to kakuzu that would but the uchiha to shame i string was about to dart towards my brother i flaung my foot in front of it it peirced right threw my ancle my eye widened.  
"RUN YOU IDIOT"i screamed to will the words hit him like a slap in the face but he didnt move intime the string pierced his snaped in me my fear for him made me angry i look over to the akatski memeber who just killed my strings broke and i fell to my feet i had no controll over my emotions or next thing i knew kakuzu was getting out of the now distoried wall that he went flying into i picked up my pocket knife and threw it like a dart at him it hit head on in his eye he cried out in pain hiden snuck up behind me i spun around elbowed him in the face and then kicked him in the *cough*.the next thing i knew i blacked out.

* * *

aki

kane landed a blow on hiden but kakuzu knocked her out from behind people gasped i was frozen in my place after seening what they did to her brother. arc was shocked i knew who these guys were i could tell from the clooksthey wear black with red clouds outlined in white i never knew they where steped towards us after tieing kane with rope, they stepedtowards us with rope i felt somthing snake around me and tighten kakuzu.  
"get away from them"growled a very pissed off voice i looked up ,kane was standing up there was somthing in her eyes that made me want to run "shut up ya b*tch"hiden snaped and spun around and punched her sending her to the ground more people gasped the next thing i knew every thing went black.

* * *

please review thanks for reading if i get enof reviews i will right the next chapter

tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter ^^


End file.
